random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Shitpost (TV series)
You thought the madness was over, didn't you? It just never ends... In November 2017, some idiot in his basement decided to make a series that is, well, one giant shitpost. He later abandoned it for whatever reason and only got back to it now while nobody did a damn thing about it. The idiot attempted to revive it the very next year, with limited success. He cancelled the project due to copyright concerns, "retired" the project and was never heard from again. Come 2020, where he brought back the formerly retired project. So far, it's smooth sailing. In March 2020, the show was nominated for the the "Best Comedy" award at the Random-ness Kids Choice Awards, but it ultimately lost to Spongebob Squarepants. Shitpost exclusively airs on The Steamed Clams Channel, because it's too fucking dumb and stupid for any other network to pick up and give quality airtime. Shitpost is produced by Abode of the Dead, in collaboration with Tophet Media and GARDENOFTHEDAMNED. The series follows the utterly ridiculous lives of the citizens living in a dysfunctional, far-off hellhole far away from the planet Earth. Plot sypnosis Look at the page name or this would be more redundant than MikeEddyAdmirer89’s DeviantART description. Wait, you actually want a fucking description? Fine. In an alternate universe where 9/11 was actually an inside job, "Mr. Brightside" is the national anthem and Club Penguin didn't shut down, a bunch of losers live in an enormous mancave together and go do some stupid shit. At least, that's how it is for every episode. The show primarily takes inspiration from Family Guy ''and ''Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch., because Hal's sense of humor is terrible. A good chunk of the episode focus on the Mainlands Folk/"The Gang" while the other characters are shoved into the background. Characters "The Gang" "The Gang" is an unlucky group of friends who live in The Mainlands - the most generic place to ever exist, located in the heart of Meme Hell. *'Lampshade' is a little dude of no discernable gender identity. Chaos enabler. *'Adelaide' *'Tom' is only there to set everyone's shit straight. Cishet. Voice of reason. The Friend Nobody Likes. *'Poncho' *'Rana' *'Face' *'Taco' *'Noah' is an absolute menace. He should be in jail. Also, glitches in weird ways i can’t draw out, has ragdoll physics, noclips through things and only listens to “Big and Chunky”. Moto Moto kin. *'Thanos' is Noah's pet egg. He doesn't really speak, but when he does, he ALWAYS speaks in vines, memes, and the phrases “scooby snacc” and “choco doobies.” A war criminal and a crackhead. He picks stuff up with his mouth because he has no limbs, and navigates by floating. Episode list Season 1 #'John's Arrival:' - In the series premiere, The Gang attempt to have a game night in the comfort of their home in The Mainlands, but that doesn't stop a newly-employed security guard named John who tries to catch the gang doing something shifty so he can evict them. (Airdate: 1/30/20) Promotional Tie-ins, Events, etc. The first trailer for the show was released at CringeCon in November 2019, and it was met with mixed reactions. Following the release of the first trailer, a writers panel was held, with writers appearing to answer crowd questions. To help advertise the show, Abode of the Dead attached an exclusive trailer for the show to the film Spies in Disguise. This decision received backlash from audience members. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Random Works! Category:Help me Category:Shitpost Category:Damnanimals Crunshers